marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossbones
Crossbones |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Metal |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain America: Civil War (2016) |victory animation =Crossbones flexes. |crystal = Underground Crystal High Bidder Crystal |ability1 = Fury |ability2 = Incinerate |ability3 = Overrun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Captain America |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Captain America (WWII) |synbonus3 = Enemies |synpartner3 = Falcon |synbonus4 = Rivals |synpartner4 = Black Widow |synbonus5 = Rivals |synpartner5 = Winter Soldier |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (exclusive) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Metal Offensive: Raw Damage Size: L Villain|release date = May 12th, 2016|abilities = Fury Overrun Incinerate|signature ability = Hydra Training|tier6 = No}} Crossbones is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champion, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Once a high level agent at S.H.I.E.L.D., Brock Rumlow revealed his true colors as an enforcer for HYDRA when the evil agency threatened to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. from within. Since the climatic battle, the dangerous mercenary now calling himself Crossbones has hidden underground, striking from the shadows and selling his skills to the highest bidder. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Crossbones' hydraulic gauntlets allow him to overpower his enemies. Whenever he would strike with a Critical Hit, he instead gains Fury, increasing his Attack by for 8 seconds. *The Potency of Crossbones' Fury effects are increased by up to 20% based on his Critical Damage. As his Critical Damage climbs, his Fury effects become more powerful. *For each Fury effect active, Crossbones overpowers his opponent, decreasing their Defensive Ability Accuracy by per Fury. Overrun * To begin Overrun, Dodge back and hold Block for 2 seconds. Once activated, Overrun lasts 8 seconds before it must cool down. *When Crossbones enters Overrun, he gains 3 Fury effects and suffers 50% reduced Armor and Block Proficiency for the duration of the Overrun. *While Crossbones is in Overrun, his Offensive Power Gain increases by 40% and his Defensive Power Gain decreases by the same amount. Signature Ability Locked= HYDRA Training *??? |-|Unlocked= HYDRA Training *Whenever Brock Rumlow gets a Debuff, his brutal HYDRA training kicks in and allows him a chance to shrug it off and convert it into a Fury effect. The chance is increased by 15% when fighting Science Champions, and decreased by 15% when fighting Mutant Champions. Special Attacks Special 1: Rout '- Strike with overwhelming power. * chance for Fury, increasing your Attack by for seconds. '''Special 2: Incendiary Assault '- With a special mix of White Phosphorus rounds, let them burn. *This attack Incinerates the enemy, dealing of your Attack as Energy Damage over 10 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. '''Special 3: Eye for an Eye - It's time to make them pay for what they've done. *This attack instantly refreshes the cooldown timer on Overrun. Also has different special when vs Howard the duck. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *While he has his Fury effects active, Crossbones reduces the enemy's Defensive Ability Accuracy, denying them ability triggers such as Evade or Static Shock. *Crossbones' ability to shrug off the debuffs of Luke Cage, Captain America, Captain America (WWII), and Daredevil (Classic), coupled with his Incinerate to deal Energy Damage and remove Perfect Block, makes for a strong match-up. *As Crossbones does not actually strike with Critical Hits, instead of gaining large Fury effects, he does not trigger the powerful effects that Scarlet Witch, Black Bolt, Groot, or Symbioid rely on. Scarlet Witch and Black Bolt's Signature Abilities won't trigger, part of Groot's Pacifism won't trigger, and the Heal Block from Symbioid won't trigger. Weaknesses *In addition to the class disadvantage against Magneto and Magneto (Marvel NOW!), Crossbones is also affected by Magnetism and, as a result, will have a much harder time triggering his much-needed Fury effects. *Hulkbuster and Doctor Strange can regularly counter Crossbones' Fury effects, with Hulkbuster gaining Armor Up each time Crossbones gains Fury, and Doctor Strange's Counterspell removing the effects. Recommended Masteries *'Precision and Cruelty:' As Crossbones' powerful Fury effects are tied to his high Critical Rate and his Critical Damage, snapping up these two Masteries can allow him to trigger his Fury more often, and ensure they're even more powerful. *'Extended Fury and Enhanced Fury:' Crossbones has some of the most powerful Fury effects in the entire Contest. Grabbing these two Masteries will keep those effects around longer and give them more impact. Trivia *Crossbones is a bit of an amalgamation of the film version of the character and the comic version of the character: he retains his appearance from the film, although his height is the same as in the comics. Character Inspiration *Crossbones is based off of from . External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill Category:Incinerate Category:Fury